


The One with the Feels

by Mamajo



Series: Tumblr Shorts [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamajo/pseuds/Mamajo
Summary: You try to hold on, to get things done before it all falls apart. Grief can come later.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).



> This is all flamethrower's fault.

He didn't let himself grief until he was savely on his way to Tatooine. There had been too much going on. Trying to find a discreet nurse for the babies and informing Bail about his upcoming adoption prospect, arranging for Padme's body (oh gods Padme) to be transported back to Naboo, seeing Yoda settled on Dagobah (who just looked at him with those deep sad eyes, and he nearly broke right then and there). He wouldn't let himself think about An… his Pada… the Other until everything was done. 

It only took nine days. Leia had been successfully handed off to Bail and Breha Organa (who were a subdued kind of ecstatic, never having thought they would have children one day) and Luke had become Obi-Wan's snuffleing and quietly snoring co-pilot who would be send to Tatooine with him. Hopefully Owen and Beru Lars would be equally open about this new addition to their family as the Organas had been. At least the Force thought it a good idea, so Obi-Wan wasn't too worried. 

Starting up the engines and calculating the trip for the navcom was second nature by now, his hands finding keys and switches all on their own. His eyes flickered to his co-pilot's chair time and again. Luke still slept on, swaddled into his blankets made from Padme's dress and buckled in. His life force was a shining beacon, muted but there, full of potential and happy dreams. Yoda had helped Obi-Wan shield Luke and Leia before the old troll left. Keeping them out of the hands of the Empire was paramount. The ship beeped at him, signaling its readiness for take off. Obi-Wan sighed and took control. 

The first tears came just a few minutes after the jump to hyperspace. Slow trickles hindering his view, angry fingers were still trying to dash the wetness away. And then more and more came until he couldn't stop the torrent anymore.  
It almost rend him to pieces. The sheer thought of what he had just lost... He didn't know how much his heart could take anymore. And when he looked back and tried to pinpoint the path where everything went wrong, he couldn't. There was just too much.  
'Oh, Anakin.'  
His broken whisper fell into a void of hopelessness and anguish. Obi-Wan bowed his head and fell apart.


End file.
